Shin Joonho
|complex =Human= |-|Fire Vain= |label = |gender = Male|series = Gamyeon Rider Aqua|motif = Fire, Heat, Metals, Diamonds (as Ignis) Plasma, Blood, Hearts (as the Fire Vain)|type = Anti-Hero Villain (Formerly) Hero (Currently)|homeworld = Earth|firstepisode = Forecast! Look out for the storm!|lastepisode = TBA|numberofepisodes = TBA (Aqua)|cast = Kim Jongin|label2 = |aliases = Gamyeon Rider Ignis Fire Vain Joonie (by Chaeyoung)|affiliation = Element Riders (Currently) Baro Co. (Formerly)|rider = yes}} Shin Joonho is a wealthy 23-year-old college student who is the son of one of Baro Co.'s higher ups. When Choi Chaeyoung receives a BaroDriver to protect their school from a Vain, Joonho demands one from his father the day after, and is granted the ability to transform into Gamyeon Rider Ignis. When Baro Co. is suspected of deceit against the Riders, Joonho attempts to prove their innocence by going into their HQ and snooping around, but is kidnapped and experimented on, turning him into the Fire Vain. History TBA Personality TBA Powers & Abilities Skills * Keen Persuader: Joonho is shown to be talented at urging others to his causes and beliefs under the guise of suggestion. Especially skilled in reverse psychology, he enjoys messing with people in harmless ways. * Near-Perfect Accuracy: From safety training he obtained as a child and teenager, Joonho is skilled with a gun. His accuracy is only increased with the assistance of his helmet as Ignis. * Wealth & Influence: Coming from a family of corporate higher-ups, Joonho not only has amassed a large amount of both familial and personal wealth, but knows how to efficiently spend it. He also has a good name among many companies, and his name is heavily associated with the clean image that Baro Co. presents. Powers Though originally a normal human, Joonho gained multiple powers after his experimental transformation into a Vain. * Pyrokinesis: As the Fire Vain, Joonho can create and manipulate existing fire around him. * Enhanced Senses: Joonho has more enhanced senses of sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch. Weaknesses * Popularity: Because of Joonho's status and attractive appearance, he is easily recognized and often followed and stalked by fans. * Stubbornness: Joonho's undying faith in himself, his family, and Baro Co. as a whole becomes detrimental when attempting to infiltrate them, ultimately leading to his Vain transformation. While he lightens up significantly after this, he still tends to believe that his opinions and strategies are the best. Joonho also gained weaknesses after becoming a Vain. * Aura: Being unable to control his powers as a Vain, Joonho is constantly surrounded by a shimmering, hazy aura that is at least 150°F (65.5°C) and 50mm thick at all times. At times where Joonho is particularly emotional or unstable, it can reach 545°F (285°C) and 300mm thick. * Skin Contact: Joonho's skin remains at a constant of 200°F (93°C) at all times, regardless of any other factors. This is still enough to burn someone in less than a second. * Cold Temperatures: Though his skin remains at the same temperature, Joonho cannot stay in cold temperatures without becoming severely weak, as it takes more of his unstable energy to keep his skin the same temperature. Prolonged exposure to temperatures below average will cause him to pass out. Forms Gamyeon Rider Ignis=TBA |-|Fire Vain=TBA Equipment Devices * BaroDriver - Transformation Device * Fire Forecast - Transformation Trinket Weapons Vehicles Legend Rider Devices TBA Relationships TBA Behind the Scenes TBA Notes TBA Category:Gamyeon Rider Aqua